Operation: Snake Bite
by Alexander Hunter
Summary: Several weeks after Big Shell, Otacon and Snake return to the shared cabin in Alaska, and finally reveal their true feelings for eachother. However, their peace doesn't last long as people from their past return. Slash, yaoi, smex! Snake/Otacon, ?/?.
1. Chapter 1

I love Metal Gear Solid so much

I love Metal Gear Solid so much. And I just can't help it, these guys are so TOGETHER!!

To those of you who are loyal fans, I know it seemed like I dropped off the face of the Earth, no updates, messages, or anything, I even stopped responding to reviews, comments, messages, and e-mails I've received in the last few months. But rest assured, this is my come back! You're glorious author is back once and for all! For now, the future is as uncertain as the tides.

Also, I'm enjoying some Cashew chicken and vegetables in honae sauce with steamed rice, take-out rocks!

* * *

Hal had never been so happy to be back in the barren wasteland of the Alaskan Tundra. He happily shook the ice and frost from his, stomped the snow from his boots, and stepped inside David's rather nice cabin in the middle of fucking nowhere.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, I need to tend to the dogs and start the generators, start a fire while I'm gone," Snake growled in his usual "take no shit" tone of voice before closing the front door and heading off around the cabin to the back.

Nodding to no one in particular, Hal pushed his glasses up his nose and headed over to start a fire in the large hearth that dominated the front of the living room, picking up the small knife and piece of flint David forced him to use instead of matches like any other sane person would use. As he attempted to start a fire, his mind traveled back to the hug he and David had shared before parting their ways to possible death.

It was no secret to anyone who looked close enough, other than David, that he was, in fact, very attracted to the gruff man. That hug would had left him blushing if not for the death of a sister he had not seen in years. However, after a strong talk from David, and knowing that in his life many more deaths would come, even his own or David's, he had come to terms with Emma's death.

Now having come to terms, just the though of that hug left his face burning and his heart thumping against his rib cage. "Why me," he mumbled under his breath, closing his eyes, He knew exactly what his reaction meant, his attraction to David went much further than just skin deep. Everything about the man, about David, about Solid Snake, brought out a strong emotional reaction inside him. His palms would sweat, face turn red, knees quake, heart go crazy, whenever David walked into a room with his nature predatory, almost stalking, walk.

"Let me do it," David whispered huskily into Hal's ear, causing the man to jump so violently that the knife flipped free of the hackers hand and sliced him across the forehead before David managed to catch it. "Sit," he ordered Hal, pointing at the table not to far away, not even looking back to see if Hal was doing as he was told, he started the fire. He stood and grabbed the first AID kit from the top of the mantel.

Hal blushed violently as David kneeled in front of him, becoming eyelevel. Quickly he glanced away from the other man's deep, piercing blue eyes. He winced slightly when something way pressed firmly against his bleeding forehead.

"Hold this," David said and took Hal's hand, pressing it against the cloth. Hal could have sworn that his hand lingered there a bit longer than it needed to be, but brushed it off as an accident.

When Hal finally looked up, he noticed that David's headband was missing and then suddenly realized that the man had given up his prized headband to stop his not even life threatening bleeding. Another blush overtook his face.

David quietly mumbled something under his breath as he looked through the first aid kit for disinfectant and styptic.

"What was that?" Hal asked, trying his best to keep his voice from wavering.

Clearing his throat, David said firmly, "I'm sorry," looking Hal dead in the eye. "If I hadn't come up behind you, this wouldn't have happened."

"I-it's not your fault, you were just trying to help," Hal stuttered, his last blush nothing compared to this one. "And it's not that bad, right?" He asked and his eyes widened when David got a pained look on his face.

"It's going to need stitches," David said, pulling out a sterilized needle and thread, the cut nearly went from side to side across Hal's forehead. "This is going to hurt, a lot, we don't have any painkillers and you don't drink. I'm sorry, just tell me when," he murmured soothingly, and gently pushed Hal back so he was lying across the table.

Hal took off his glasses and handed them to David who set them on the couch. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breathes before he finally nodded.

"Hold my hand, it'll help," David said, placing his left hand in Hal's, making the scientist blush madly again. Gently, he rinsed the wound with disinfectant He winced along with the hacker as he slid the needle in the first time. Hal's grip on his hand became tighter and tighter with each pass of the needle until it actually caused him some pain, but he pushed it away knowing that it was lessening Hal's.

Soon, Hal felt the needle stop pushing and pulling under his skin. He sighed in relief and was about to open his eyes when David told him not to. Confused, he did so anyway only to find David's hand forcing him to not be able to.

"You have blood all over you're face, don't open you're eyes until I've put styptic on the wound and cleaned you up," David ordered firmly. As gently as he could he flushed the now sutured wound before liberally applying styptic to stop the bleeding before wrapping it in gauze and bandages.

Hal was amazed by the tenderness in which David tended to his wound with. A warm, damp cloth gently washed at his face, removing the still wet blood. Once it had passed over his eyes several times he opened then, to find his head in David's lap, the man with a look of concern and concentration on his face. He was sure his heart stopped when the larger man leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his freshly wrapped wound before removing himself from the table and cleaning up.

xXx

As night fell, the kiss still burned in Hal's mind. It was to the point where he couldn't even pay attention to Trigun anymore, no matter how hard he tried, his mind kept going to back to it, the gentleness, the caring, the feel of those firm yet oh so soft lips soothing away his pain.

To try and get his mind off it, he began to decode several programs. Soon he became enraptured in his work, sucked into the endless streams of code. He didn't even notice when David walked in, until the man yanked him from his chair and crushed their lips together in a passionate kiss.

"I love you," David grumbled and dropped Hal back into his chair before promptly leaving the room, then the cabin all together.

Hal was completely stunned until he realized that David had just left the house, going outside in the dark, where it was sixty below or colder. Instinct taking over, he ran after David, flinging the front door open and bounding out into the frosted over snow.

Frantically he looked for David, ignoring it as his body temperature began to plummet. His glasses were frosted from his breath freezing mid air. He was shaking to the point where he could barely move, but he ignored it and continued to run through the snow, looking for David, cursing the fact he was so much weaker than the other man.

Suddenly, something grabbed him around the waist, dragging him deep into the dog kennel. He nearly screamed until he recognized the strong grip to be David's, the same grip that had pulled him out of many near death situations.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing!?" David yelled at Hal, angry at the man's carelessness, his anger was to the point where the dogs didn't mob him or Hal. "What were you fucking thinking about coming out of the cabin in the middle of the Tundra at night without even a coat on!"

"I-I was looking for you," Hal mumbled quietly, looking at the ground. He had always been hurt by David's angry, the man had never struck him in his life, but whenever David yelled at him, it hurt worse than a blow.

Slowly, David's face changed from one of anger to one of realization. For the third time that day, Hal was grabbed, and for the second time, kissed passionately. This time, however, he unfroze in time to kiss back.

"I love you too," he murmured against the other man's lips, smiling as David laughed gruffly. A moan slipped from his lips as the kiss became deeper and David's hold became tighter. Soon he found himself pressed firmly against the side of the kennel wall, one leg lifted and tucked up around the other man's waist by David's hand on his thigh.

David thrust against Hal, enjoying the gasp it got him. He did it again and again, delighting in the fact that with each thrust the hacker's cries became louder and louder. It got to the point to where the huskies began to howl along with Hal, almost encouraging David to keep going.

"David, I think we should take this somewhere else," Hal said when he opened his eyes and saw 12 enthusiastic Huskies staring at him, tails wagging, as if they were finally happy to see their master had landed a mate.

"I think you're right," David grinned, and lifted Hal bridal style into his arms before carrying him into the house through the adjoining door across the kennel, dogs barking happily after them.

* * *

A little warning to those of you who are new, I never finish the first scene, those of you who are old, already know that from experience.

I'm back lovelings and better than ever!


	2. Chapter 2

I love Metal Gear Solid so much

I'd like to state that I have played all 3 Metal Gear games, so if any of the facts are slightly off, it's because I made them that way for the sake of the story, I know what happened and all that.

Woo, two chapters in one night, I'm doing pretty good for coming out of a VERY VERY long slump.

It's about 22:02 at the time of writing, gonna be up all night writing and such.

This is going to be a long fic and one hell of a night.

X x x x

Hal woke in the morning, warm and content. He reached an arm out towards where David was only to find it empty and cooling. Opening his eyes, he sighed, only to be surprised by the delicious smell of breakfast in the air.

With a soft groan, he sat up and slid from the warm bed, shivering slightly when the cool air hit his bare skin. He grabbed David's bathrobe that the man rarely ever wore and slid it on before heading downstairs towards the kitchen.

X x x x

"What the hell are you doing here?" David growled when he entered the kitchen to find a very familiar face leaning casually against the island counter.

The man just smirked and put his cigar out in one of the many ashtrays Hal had put around in a vain attempt to stop having David put them out on the tables or anywhere else. "Now, is that anyway to greet your father?"

"You're not my father. Liquid told me everything, I'm your clone, the perfect solider," David said spitefully and pulled out his Solcom from his waistband. Just as he got it aimed on John, he had a Patriot aimed on him.

At that time, Hal entered the kitchen and stopped dead. His best friend and love of his life recently turned lover was locked in a dead draw with a man who looked identical to said man only several years his senior and an eye patch.

John rolled his eye as he and David circled each other. "You are too my damn son! You think a clone could be as good as you are? Only a flesh and blood son could inherit the right genes and personality traits to surpass the father. The only surviving clones were Liquid and Solidus, now they're dead."

"If you're really my father, then who is my mother?" David growled suspiciously, glaring daggers at his "father".

"I'll tell you when you put the damn gun down, I'm too old for this," John growled, just as deep and gruffly as David. He smirked when David lowered his gun, lowering his as well. "You, my son, are the result of a very very drunken night with Para-Medic, I have no idea what her name was, I really don't care, I only stayed around until you were born, then I took you home and me and Adam took care of you until I ended up in a coma."

"Who the hell is Adam?" David growled, still wary.

"It's Adamska, boy," a very familiar voice said, followed by the sound of spurs against hardwood. "And before you ask, I am your step-father, if I wasn't, you wouldn't be alive."

David's eyes were wide, almost mechanically he walked over to a chair at the table and sat down. "I'm related to Revolver Ocelot," he murmured quietly, stunned.

"He raised you for the first six years of your life before the government got a hold of you while I was in a coma," John said, lighting a new cigar only to have Adam pluck it from his lips and staunch it out on the floor with the heel of his boot. "Come on, it's only my first!"

Adam cocked a brow, look pointedly at John, then at the still smoking cigar stubbed, and finally back at John who laughed hesitantly before reaching into his coat and handling over his cigar case. He sighed deeply when Adam looked at him pointedly again, he pulled the cigar out from his gun holster.

Unable to hold it back, Hal sneezed, snapping everyone's attention on him. "Um, hi?" He said meekly, avoiding all eye contact.

"You're that mangy little coward of a scientist who created the first Metal Gear," Adam growled in slight disbelief. "I thought you died when Shadow Moses was bombed."

"I got him out," David growled, taking a protective stance just in front of Hal. "And he's not a coward, he has more guts than you."

John glared at both Adam and David. "Adam, that's no way to talk about your step-son's boyfriend and David, that's no way to talk to your step-father. I don't care what happened between you two while I was underground so to speak, but deal with it and move on. There are bigger things going down right now than a petty step-son step-father feud."

Both David and Adam were thrown off by the commanding tone in John's words. David was amazed by his father's ability to take command of any situation, even an argument between himself and Adam.

"Russia has gotten their hands on the plans for Metal Gear, and I mean Russia, not just a little extremist group either," when John said this, he looked pointedly at Adam who rolled his eyes. "This all goes back to what happened over forty years ago with the Philosopher's Legacy. China managed to procure the real Legacy on one of it's over-seas trips. They're going to use it against the Russia who will then use their new Metal Gear against not only America, but China as well. Creating the next World War. We need your help to stop this."

David sighed and looked over to see Hal with his head hung in shame, blaming himself for everything. "It's not your fault, you had no idea that this was going to happen," he murmured to the scientist reassuringly, a loving hand on the other man's scrawny shoulder.

"He's right kid," John said, lighting a cigar he had pulled out of nowhere, dodging Adam when the gunslinger had tried to grab it. "There's no way you could have known this was going to happen. So stop beating yourself up over it. If you're looking for redemption, join us, this is the last Metal Gear in production, we've destroyed all the other schematics for it, newest models, etcetera."

Hal looked at David longingly, knowing that the man was reluctant to accept his father's proposal.

"Fine, I'll do it," David said firmly, his heart being torn to shreds by the unshed tears of self-hatred glistening in Hal's eyes. "But don't expect me to join you after this is done. Once the last Metal Gear is finished, Hal and I are coming back here and staying."

John nodded, dodging another attempt at his cigar by Adam. "Come on! This is only my second one!"

"Second one in perhaps an hour," Adam growled and sighed, he supposed he could let this one slip.

X x x x

"I'm pretty sure that I really don't want to know this, but, how did you two end up getting married?" David asked in a pained voice, knowing that his curiosity would most likely leave him very scarred.

John just smirked, making himself comfortable on the couch, and began to tell the story.

John sat on the branch at the top of the tree, over looking where The Boss's body had lain not moments ago before being removed. Tears stained his face as he took a long drag on his cigar, slowly letting the smoke curl over his lips and float away. He had refused to go with EVA, The Boss had been his mentor, his mother, he had shared a deep bond with her that he had never shared with anyone else, he couldn't just leave her here alone.

_He closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the tree, sighing softly as more tears fell. "If you're going to kill me, do it now, I'm not going to fight you again," he murmured softly when he felt a human presence climb onto the branch beside him._

"_You know, she's going to go down in history as a traitor to her country. But she sacrificed everything for it. Her real story is going to live in your heart, and the hearts of all those who fought beside her, myself included," Ocelot said quietly, making himself comfortable next to John. "I really have no intention of killing you, I made a promise that I intend to keep."_

_John cracked his eye open to look at the blonde Major only to be completely stunned. The one ray of sun that broke the thick canopy shined directly on Ocelot, causing the man to glow and making him realize that Major Ocelot, no, Adamska was indeed one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever seen. Slowly, he reached out, and gently ran the tips of his fingers along Adam's defined jaw line, brushing his thumb across those soft lips._

_Slowly, Adam began to lean forward until his lips hovered just above John's. His eyes closed as John leaned forward, their lips pressing together in a slow, soft kiss. A moan slipped from his lips as the kiss began to deepen. His moan seemed to encourage John, the man slipped his tongue into his mouth, another moan slipping forth._

_The branch they were on was large enough for John to sprawl out on, so he had no problem dragging Adam into his lap, thrusting up against the blonde's crotch, groaning at the friction it caused on his already throbbing cock, it had been way too long since he had last done anything like this._

"_John," Adam moaned as the agent attacked his neck, leaving a trail of messy red love bites from his jaw line down to his collar. He cried out softly as a hand found it's way between his legs._

"Okay, that's enough, I don't need to know anymore," David said quickly, not wanting to hear the rest of the story, he did not need to know about his father and Ocelot having sex.

John smirked and propped his boots up on the coffee table, much to Hal's dismay. "Fine, I'll skip over that part, but shut up and let me finish the story."

"_Will you marry me?" John asked, stopping Adam mid-rant._

"_You cheat on me with a woman who's name you don't even know, while we are together, and you expect me to marry you?" Adam asked in disbelief, the look on his face clearing stating "You really are insane"._

"_Well, I don't expect you to, but I want you to," John said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I love you more than anything, of course I want you to marry me."_

_Adam was well and truly stunned. Staring at John, the look of disbelief on his face still plain, he nodded slowly, wondering how in the hell he managed to fall in love with someone so reckless, so careless, so completely insane, and yet, so perfect._

John literally swept Adam off his feet in a passionate kiss. "By the way, Para-Medic is pregnant," he added quickly before cutting off Adam's reply with another passionate kiss.

"And here I thought my relationship was strange," David said off handedly, surprised by how alike he and his father were.

X x x x

TA DA! Enjoy!

I'm pretty sunburned right now, went on a 4 hour walk with my friend Liz.


	3. Chapter 3

I love Metal Gear Solid so much

I'm off by a day…or two, but whatever, I never promised updates everyday or anything like that, yeah, I'm a complete bastard, I know.

I got laid, will hopefully get more this summer. I like sex.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Hal asked when he walked into the living room to find it covered in guns and filled with cigarette and cigar smoke, the air thick with the scent of gun oil, gunpowder, and metal.

Both John and David glanced up briefly at the man before going back to dismantling one of the many guns around them. "Cleaning the guns before debrief," one of them grumbled deeply, adding, "no more of this acquire on site shit we did for the government, we're freelance right now."

"Okay…" Hal said quietly, he'd never understand certain things, cleaning guns or even guns in general were on the top of the list, right along with David's bizarre sense of humor and how ramen was so cheap yet tasted so good. He decided it was better not to ask why they even bothered cleaning the guns before going on a mission if they were just going to get dirty again.

David stripped off his shirt and dropped it to the floor before standing. He walked over to Hal and wrapped his arms around him, leaning down to murmur in his ear. "We're cleaning and oiling them so there's less of a chance they'll jamb and one of us will end up dead."

"Oh," Hal said quietly, blushing deeply because he hadn't thought of such a simple and important reason to clean the guns. His blush deepened when David kissed him with a passionate tenderness that made him go weak in the knees. "You're dad's right there," he murmured when David pressed closer to him, deepening the kiss.

"Fuck him," David growled possessively, pushing Hal against the nearest wall, his leg slipping between the other man's thighs. "It's my house, I can do whatever I want, or whoever I want, wherever I want in it."

John stood and headed to the kitchen where Adam was currently sulking about Hal's inane rules, like no shot putting the DVDs or scratching at the furniture. He stripped off his shirt when he walked into the room and Adam backed away from him, for all the man loved his revolvers, he hated getting gun oil and powder on his clothes.

"Ah, to be young again," John laughed, leaning back against the counter when he heard a muffled cry from the living room followed by a rhythmic thumping. "Remember back when we would have spontaneous sex like that?"

"Oh, you mean like this morning, several times on the ship ride to the dock, and then once more before coming here by snowmobile?" Adam asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes at John's pout. "No."

John slid closer to Adam, pulling the blonde against his strong chest, his once brown chest hair was now salt and pepper from age but no less of a turn on for Adam, who was just as smooth and hairless as he had been when they had first met on the Virtuous Mission in Russia. "Are you sure," John murmured, kissing his way slowly up and down the sharp shooter's neck.

"Oh shut up," Adam growled, leaning down to lick at John's chest, pausing on his descent down to gently scrape at a nipple with his teeth. Roughly, he grabbed John's crotch, squeezing until the man groaned in pain before giving a sharp twist, making John fall to his knees in pain, clutching at his groin. "I'm sure. Not in your son's kitchen."

John stayed in the fetal position he had taken after his crotch was released. "You could have just said no, you didn't have to castrate me," he gasped, both hands on his groin, knees clasped together, a pained look in his eyes.

"I did say no, you didn't listen to me. And I didn't castrate you, I still have use for that as long as you can get it up and keep it up," Adam smirked, helping John to his feet. He gave his husband a soft kiss before adding, "you should listen to me more often and things like this wouldn't happen."

xXx

"You two are definitely related," Adam said when he walked into the living room several hours later to find John and David hunched over a gun each, cigar and cigarettes hanging from lips again, both shirtless, chests streaked with sweat and oil. "What did I say?" He asked rhetorically, plucking the cigar from John's lips.

"Oh come on, why don't you take his away too?" John asked pitifully as he tried to grab his cigar from Adam who just glared at him before dropping it to the floor and putting it out with a sharp twist of his heel.

"He's not mine to take care of anymore nor is he nearly 70 years old or married to me," Adam said firmly and smirked when Hal walked into the room and removed the cigarette from David's lips scolding the man about how they were bad for his health. "He's his responsibility."

David looked up and glared at Adam. "I'm not a child," he growled, standing up to face the gunman. "I might be younger than you but I did almost kill you more than once."

"Sit down boy, you didn't nearly kill me, I let you live because I was in love with your father and he would never forgive me if I killed you," Adam sneered, his harboring a strong dislike of David. "And because of you this happened," he growled and ripped off his right glove, revealing a mechanical hand. "Thankfully I know a good doctor, and I can shoot as good as ever." With that said, he pulled out a revolver and began to spin it in his extravagant fashion.

"Maybe I should test you, like I did back in the old days," Adam growled and stopped spinning, he emptied out the gun, loading one bullet before pulling out two more of his revolvers. "I'm going to pull the trigger six times, there's only one shot, lets see how lucky you are, boy," he smirked and began to juggle the guns.

"Bring it on old man, you don't have what it takes to kill me," David growled, almost daring Adam to kill him.

"That's enough!" John roared, ripping the guns from Adam's hands, firing that one shot out the window. "I don't care what has happened between you two, but both of you will put it behind you before this goes any further. I am not going to choose between my husband or my son."

"He tried to kill me!" David and Adam yelled at the same time, pointing at each other in defense.

"And you both tried to kill me! But do you see me holding a grudge? No! You are my husband, and back in Russia when we first met, you knew of my feelings and still allowed me to be tortured, you also shot out my eye, forced me to jump off a cliff, switched Legacy's on me, and nearly blew me up! And you are my son, you opposed me, tried to kill me, nearly succeeded, and even after knowing that I was your father, clone or not, you still pulled a gun on me!" John snapped at the both of them, angry at the childish behavior. "But do you see me holding a grudge on either of you? Have I held either of you at gunpoint unless forced?"

Adam opened his mouth to say something, but a sharp glare from John stopped him. "Very well, I will work with the boy," he said to John, the turned to David. "After this mission is over, if we so feel the need, then we can settle this matter as two men in a duel, but until then we must work together," he said to David who gave a sharp nod in understanding.

"Good, debrief will be in the morning," John ordered after he had glanced out the window and noticed the sun was going down. "Do you have a guest room or anything here? It's a bit late to be heading back into town."

Hal chose that moment to speak up. "Yeah, up the stairs to the right, just put all of the…computer stuff and anime, in the closet. It was my room until I moved into David's…last night."

* * *

Woo, end of the chapter.

I'm listening to Gackt right now. He's fucking awesome, I love Redemption.


End file.
